


misgendering feels bad scoob

by whichlights



Series: loki’s adventures in gender [8]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Misgendering, Sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Loki doesn't like being misgendered.





	misgendering feels bad scoob

Loki was sulking. 

(Again.)

(Not that the whatever of stories sulked.)

Loki hugged their legs close to their chest, trying to put that man’s comment out of their mind. The sound of the TV buzzed in front of them, but they weren’t paying attention to whatever romcom was playing. 

They told themself they didn’t care. It happened occasionally, especially on they days, and that they didn’t care. 

(They cared.)

Some stranger’s comment had caught their ear as they went to get their mail. It was completely irrational to get upset, and yet.

“Wasn’t she a girl yesterday?” The stranger hissed to his friend, thinking Loki’s hearing wasn’t as good as it was. 

Loki grabbed their mail- mostly junk -and went back upstairs to their apartment to not-sulk. 

The stranger must be a new neighbor. Most of Loki’s neighbors knew they were genderfluid, and the ones that didn’t know didn’t interact with them enough for it to be an issue. Maybe the stranger would figure it out, or something. Maybe Loki would never see him again. 

(Still hurt.)

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and sometimes i want to be a they :/


End file.
